You Give Me the Opposite
by Sanumarox123
Summary: Based on You Give Me Something, James Morrison, mixed with Zevie. I do not own anything but the plot! Alternate ending up now!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope I won't get in trouble for re-posting this. I kind of mixed it up a bit though. The Admin deleted this story.**

**My disclaimer:**

I do not own_**"You Give Me Something" **_**by James Morrison or How to Rock.**

**Anyone else excited for August 18****th****?! :)**

**Anyway… the story:**

**"You Give the Opposite"**

Stevie's POV

It was 7:24AM, according to my watch. I was an hour early, and I was stuck inside the band room. No other room had been opened in the school, and only Gravity 5 had to key to the music room.

My mom had kicked my brothers and me out the door as soon as she got up so that she could 'get ready for a big dinner meeting'. Yeah, right. We all knew that she was just getting ready for her big date with one of her newly found 'boy toys', or whatever it's called. She makes me sick.

I didn't want to disturb any one else in Gravity 5, so I decided to work on a new song I'd been working on for a while now. It was a *gulp* love song for the one and only Zander Robbins. No one knew that I liked him, and it's going to stay that way.

I tuned my bass and set my hands onto an A minor chord to start. **(I don't know if that's really the chord)**

**"You Give Me Something"**

_You only stay with me in the morning_

_You only hold me when I sleep_

_I was meant to tread the water_

_But now I've gotten in too deep_

_For every piece of me that wants you_

_Another piece backs away_

_You give me something_

_That makes me scared alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_Because someday I might know my heart_

_You only waited up for hours_

_Just to spend a little time alone with me_

_And I can say I've never bought you flowers_

_I can't work out what they mean_

_I never thought that I'd love someone_

_That was someone else's dream_

_You give me something_

_That makes me scared alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_Because someday I might call you from my heart_

_But it might be a second too late_

_And the words that I could never say_

_Are gonna come out anyway_

_You give me something_

_That makes me scared alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_You give me something_

_That makes me scared alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_Because someday I might know my heart_

_Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart_

I sighed, putting away my notebook and bass. He was never going to reta-

My thoughts were interrupted by clapping.

"That's a really good song, Steeves. When'd you write it?"

I gulped, turning around to face the one person I didn't want to hear that song.

"Um… the past few weeks." I said, walking towards the now-open school door. Zander caught my arm as I brushed past him.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? You've been weird lately. Really weird."

I looked down at the floor as I answered him. "My mom's getting on my nerves."

He lifts my chin up. "No reason to be distant with your best friend, right? I mean, it's not like you have feelings for someone like me, right?"

I stare at him, speechless. "How'd that come up?"

This time _he_ looked down, blushing. "Don't know." But then his confidence came back and he took me by my left hand and grabbed his ukelele in his right and steered me to the couch. He plopped me down and got onto one knee, saying, "Now it's _my_ turn to sing a song." His eyes were alight in excitement but I saw a little bit of fear in them too… weird… why would he be scared?

As he sings, I kind of lose focus, because he's staring at me so forcefully.

As he finishes, I stare at him in shock.

"What was that?" I ask, still in shock, but my ability to talk in awkward times hasn't failed me.

"I don't know. I just kind of- um- um- never mind." the boy who'd just sang to me a love song stuttered, moving away and heading to the door.

I feel frantic as I realize my opportunity to reveal my feelings was slowly slipping away. Caught in my moment of hectic feelings, I grab his hand and I pull him down next to me on the couch. We both look down at our hands, and then we look at each other. He slowly moves in- and I do too- until I jump up and I run out of the room through the back door, saying, "I'm sorry. I can't."

As I slide down the wall outside, crying silently, willing Zander to come after me, but at the same time willing him to stay where he is, stuck on the couch.

I get up after a few minutes, feeling sick and like an idiot. I, Stevie Baskara, ran away from a situation I couldn't handle.

I walk towards the front door, cursing at myself under my breath, while students milled around me, giggling and being happy.

"Idiot." I think as I enter my first class.

**A/N:**

**This didn't turn out as well as I thought. I guess I have to go back to writing a rough draft in my notebook…**

**I know most songfics have happy ends but I decided to do a twist on this one. I have an alternate ending planned out, if you guys want it. Review and if I get enough encouragement I will post it.**

**I won't be on next week because I'm moving to CA, and I have to unpack when I get there with my dad and mainly I will be unpacking. I probably won't have any internet for the first few weeks, too, because my dad is in the military and has a lot of work to do.**

**Wow, that was a long A/N.**

**Anyway, check out ZevieObsessed2012's new story, and give her ideas!**

**~Allysa**


	2. Alternate Ending

**A/N: **

**ANYWAY, I just thought I'd write the different ending anyway.**

**I do not own How to Rock or You Give Me Something, by James Morrison, but I do own my mind, this FF account, and the plot.**

**I guess I'll start from the beginning…**

**"You Give the Opposite"**

Stevie's POV

_It was 7:24AM, according to my watch. I was an hour early, and I was stuck inside the band room. No other room had been opened in the school, and only Gravity 5 had to key to the music room._

_My mom had kicked my brothers and me out the door as soon as she got up so that she could 'get ready for a big dinner meeting'. Yeah, right. We all knew that she was just getting ready for her big date with one of her newly found 'boy toys', or whatever it's called. She makes me sick._

_I didn't want to disturb any one else in Gravity 5, so I decided to work on a new song I'd been working on for a while now. It was a *gulp* love song for the one and only Zander Robbins. No one knew that I liked him, and it's going to stay that way._

_I tuned my bass and set my hands onto an A minor chord to start. __**(I don't know if that's really the chord)**_

_**"You Give Me Something"**_

_You only stay with me in the morning_

_You only hold me when I sleep_

_I was meant to tread the water_

_But now I've gotten in too deep_

_For every piece of me that wants you_

_Another piece backs away_

_You give me something_

_That makes me scared alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_Because someday I might know my heart_

_You only waited up for hours_

_Just to spend a little time alone with me_

_And I can say I've never bought you flowers_

_I can't work out what they mean_

_I never thought that I'd love someone_

_That was someone else's dream_

_You give me something_

_That makes me scared alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_Because someday I might call you from my heart_

_But it might be a second too late_

_And the words that I could never say_

_Are gonna come out anyway_

_You give me something_

_That makes me scared alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_You give me something_

_That makes me scared alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_Because someday I might know my heart_

_Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart_

_I sighed, putting away my notebook and bass. He was never going to reta-_

_Clapping interrupted my thoughts._

_"That's a really good song, Steeves. When'd you write it?"_

_I gulped, turning around to face the one person I didn't want to hear that song._

_"Um… the past few weeks." I said, walking towards the now-open school door. Zander caught my arm as I brushed past him._

_"Hey! What's wrong with you? You've been weird lately. Really weird."_

_I looked down at the floor as I answered him. "My mom's getting on my nerves."_

_He lifts my chin up. "No reason to be distant with your best friend, right? I mean, it's not like you have feelings for someone like me, right?"_

_I stare at him, speechless. "How'd that come up?"_

_This time __he__ looked down, blushing. "Don't know." But then his confidence came back and he took me by my left hand and grabbed his ukulele in his right and steered me to the couch. He plopped me down and got onto one knee, saying, "Now it's __my__ turn to sing a song." His eyes were alight in excitement but I saw a little bit of fear in them too… weird… why would he be scared?_

_As he sings, I kind of lose focus, because he's staring at me so forcefully._

_As he finishes, I stare at him in shock._

_"What was that?" I ask, still in shock, but my ability to talk in awkward times hasn't failed me._

_"I don't know. I just kind of- um- um- never mind." the boy who'd just sang to me a love song stuttered, moving away and heading to the door._

_I feel frantic as I realize my opportunity to reveal my feelings was slowly slipping away. Caught in my moment of hectic feelings, I grab his hand and I pull him down next to me on the couch. We both look down at our hands, and then we look at each other. He slowly moves in- and I do too- until I jump up and I run out of the room through the back door, saying, "I'm sorry. I can't."_

_As I slide down the wall outside, crying silently, willing Sander to come after me, but at the same time willing him to stay where he is, stuck on the couch._

**(Here's where it starts: )**

I hear the door slam shut, but don't lift my head to see who came out. When that person slides down next to me, and tries to bring my head up, I know it's Zander.

"No, stop. I'm an idiot, and I don't deserve to have you as my best friend." I mumble, turning my whole body away from the boy next to me. To add to my misery, rain starts to pour, drenching the two of us.

But Zander doesn't give up.

"No, Stevie. You're not an idiot. I was, to think that you wrote that song about me, that you reciprocated my feelings towards you."

He sinks even farther down and puts his arm around me, like the usual.

This time, though, I was the one who collects herself first.

"What did you just say?" I ask.

Zander seems to realize his mistake, and lifts his head long enough to say,

"Oh nothing. Ignore me."

But for some reason that bugs the heck out of me.

"No, I won't leave it! Zander, you're my best friend, and whether you actually do feel the same way as I do, WE CAN'T BE MAD AT EACHOTHER!"

I end my sentence and walk around frantically, this time in worry of a different situation.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

Zander doesn't answer, so I turn around to face him. When I do, I realize we're face to face.

Something's glinting in his eye, which I've never seen before, only when I watch my parents have one of their 'love-fights' at home.

I am not even able to form a normal thought before Zander slams his lips onto mine. I kiss back after a few motionless moments, enjoying and savoring the feeling of his lips on mine.

I pull away for air.

"What was that for?" I ask, wiping my hands on his sleeve, where I'd kept my hands during the kiss.

"For feeling the same way." He said, and captured my lips again.

I smiled, knowing that I didn't have to go inside for a long time… as long as I had Zander to keep me company out here.

**A/N: Okay, I know. Really rushed towards the end. But I'm in a hurry, and… Review your thoughts!**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**~Allysa**


End file.
